The Time Travelers
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: Setting down in Beacon Hills, California, Clara Oswald and the Doctor have to figure out why the TARDIS dragged them to Beacon Hills and what supernatural was involved. In Beacon Hills, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, along with Allison Argent and Lydia Martin, try to figure out who the mysterious couple are as they try to live their almost normal lives. -On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter One-**

Opening the door of the TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, Clara Oswald, current companion of the Doctor, who is an alien called a time lord from Gallifrey, the last of his people, she put her right boot down on the ground, followed by her left foot as she fully came outside, her Felicity and Coco flare dress blowing behind her, taking her shoulder length brown hair with it. Looking around, she heard the Doctor shout from behind her, "Beacon Hills, California during the fabulous year of 2013."

"Why are we here?" Clara wondered, looking around at the cars passing and the people walking pass, the TARDIS being left next to a bench at a park.

"We are here because," The Doctor began to say, quickly locking the TARDIS, tucking the key safely in his pocket before he continued to follow Clara. "We are here because there is something supernatural here."

"And what's the supernatural that is here?" Clara took out some of the Doctor's words as she followed the people that had passed by them.

"Well, that would be-" The Doctor suddenly lost his train of thought as he crossed the road, looking around Beacon Hills with interest in his eyes.

"What?" Clara lost interest in the same conversation, following the Doctor as he seemed to walk over to a newspaper blowing in the wind.

"Seems there have been murders here." The Doctor's eyes glowed with interest as he handed the paper over to Clara who scanned it with her eyes.

"That's normal, though. Murders, they happen in the world. What's so interesting about these?" She asked, folding the paper in her hands as she tossed it away in the closest trash can, hurrying to follow the Doctor.

"Oh, Clara, they are never normal, not these anyway. How about we do some further digging at the local school where teaching and learning happens?" The Doctor walked off towards the school, Clara seeing the future before it had happened.

"We have to go undercover as teachers-" Before she could finish, the Doctor opened the door to a classroom, turning back to look at her as he said, "British teachers."

"British teachers, nevertheless. Can this get any worse," Turning to look, she saw a class staring at them and she was unsure of what to say, but words just came out of her mouth. "And hello."

"Hello, I'm your teacher-" The Doctor began to say, only to have Clara interrupt him.

Grabbing the Doctor by his arm, she pulled him over to a corner as she whispered, "Why do you always get to be the teacher?"

"Because I know more than you and your thick human brain." He whispered back, hitting his finger into her forehead as she looked at him straight in his eyes.  
"You know more than me?" Clara asked, folding her arms as he sighed, holding her shoulders as he asked, "Do you know Spanish?"  
"Not much, no." Clara admitted as she felt the Doctor let go of her shoulders, smiling to say, "And that's why I'm the teacher."

"I'm your teacher Mr. Smith and this is my assistant Miss Oswald." He told the class as he began to speak in Spanish, throwing Clara off guard.

"Hola." She simply said when the Doctor finished talking in Spanish, leaving her to the rest, or to at least speak a word.

"How about you," The Doctor said, grabbing her shoulders again as he put her in a seat, making her stay as he finished what he was saying. "Stay over her and shut up."

"Now class, can anyone tell me what: Hoy es un día precioso, ¿no es así? means?" The Doctor asked, seeing a few students, but picking on the one that caught his attention.

"'Today is a lovely day, isn't it?'" The boy repeated, only in English the second time around.

"What's your name?" He asked, sitting down on the table, staring at the classroom.

"Stiles." He simply said, giving his name to the teacher who slightly nodded and looked towards Clara.

"What did I do?" Clara asked, slightly surprised he was looking at her.

"Give me a sentence in Spanish." The Doctor said, knowing she couldn't come up with anything, making his point clearer.

"You give me a sentence in Italian." Two could play at one, making Clara ask the Doctor something that she knew he probably would do, but he'd mostly do it just to show off.

"Giusto per farvi sapere, io non sono in mostra, solo facendo come si chiede." The Doctor replied, determined to not show off, as he only was doing it to prove a point to Clara which she thought was bitter.

"You are so showing off." Crossing her arms, she ignored him as he turned back to teach to the rest of the class for the remaining time.

When the bell rung, everyone dove out of the Spanish room, leaving Clara and the Doctor alone in the room, both of them staring at each other. Giving up the silence, Clara asked, "What was the point of that?"

"To find out what the supernatural was." He told Clara, staring at the clock as he began to leave the room, Clara trailing behind.

"And?" She asked, following him out of the Spanish room and down the hall, going through groups of people until she made it next to the Doctor.

"And I haven't found out what it is... yet." He turned a corner, leaving Clara standing in the hall, surrounded by teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

Waiting outside the TARDIS, she heard a few things being thrown around here, some things being tossed there, and then the Doctor came out, shutting the doors behind him, locking them with his key before slipping it back into his pocket where he kept his sonic screwdriver and his psychic paper that he used in almost every situation possible.

"Here's the plan," He began looking at the sun that stood brightly in the sky, shining down upon the town of Beacon Hills. "I'll do the questions and talking, you do the investigating and reading."

"Basically, I'm going to the school to read files while you are going, door to door, asking strange questions only to get hit by millions of woman's purses?" Clara re-explained, hoping the Doctor would see the issue here and let Clara take the questions and talking while he did the investigating and reading.

"You could have just asked, Clara," The Doctor told Clara as he took out his psychic paper, handing it over to Clara as he began to walk, only to turn around and say, "When the moon rises, we meet back here at the TARDIS."

As they both went their separate ways, she began to flip open the psychic paper, seeing a blank paper, before closing it again. Opening it once more, again, psychic paper was in her mind, the whole other identity that would be on the paper was blank. Trying the lucky three, she flipped it shut, hoping that it would work, only to see blank paper and she shut it, clearly stumped by the psychic paper. Looking up, she found her first house, walking over to it without turning back or looking the other way. Her feet brought her across the grass, taking her up the steps, and onto the porch where she brought her fist up, gently knocking the door.

Opening the door, a woman around thirty peeked out, smiling as she asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," She began, flipping open the paper as she said, "They sent me the government to do some investigating around here. Can I ask you a couple questions?"

"They must be checking those creatures in the woods. Most say murderers and mountain lions, I say something supernatural. Call me crazy, a lunatic even, but there is something else living in Beacon Hills." She started out loud, turning into a whisper as a fear in her eyes as she looked back to see behind her was empty before looking back to Clara.

"Thank you for your time, ma'am." Clara said, bidding a goodbye before she turned around, trying to sound like how the government would.

Going house to house, many said it was murderers attacking the streets and a few said it was supernatural creatures of the night. Reaching the next house, she climbed up the steps, her legs now hurting from going up and down every flight of steps and her knuckles hurt from knocking on the doors. Doing the same routine, she brought her hand up to the door, knocking as she saw a woman open the door.

Opening her psychic paper, she took a deep breath, wanting to sigh, but knowing it was unprofessional as she went on, saying, "I was sent from the government to do some investigating around here. Can I ask you a couple questions?"  
"Yes, you can," She said, leaning on the door frame as she went into her name, saying, "My name is Melissa McCall."

"Hello, Melissa. First question; With the murders happening, who do you think is or was committing them and why do you think so?" Clara asked, thinking of the same question she had asked before, exhausted from asking all the questions.

"Can I answer the next question?" Melissa asked, throwing her off guard as she wanted to skip the question and never hear it again.

"Of course, second question is; Do you think it's something supernatural killing these people?" Clara asked, using the feedback from her last few houses to ask her next questions.

"Nothing supernatural can do what I've seen of those bodies. Just to tell you, I am a nurse at the hospital in Beacon Hills, in case you started to become a little curious." Melissa was clearly lying about nothing supernatural killing the people, but Clara heard something different, like she knew it was something supernatural, almost knowing what was killing the people.

"Next question; Do you have any children?" Clara asked, knowing a house like the one she had couldn't be used for all of her, but then again, she saw the light in the upstairs window turn off, giving her a hint it might be a child or her husband.

"A son named Scott McCall. Is he in some sort of trouble here?" Melissa raised her questions, bringing the attention of the person upstairs, Scott, to open his curtain and look the best he could at them.

"That's all the questions ma'am. Thank you for your time." Clara said, flipping her psychic paper shut before going down the steps, quitting at that one house as she hurried back to the TARDIS, seeing the moon start to rise.

Walking to the TARDIS, she reached down to grab the key to the TARDIS, the one the Doctor had handed her before they split off, that was inside her boot, next to her ankle for easy access. Bringing it between her two fingers, she pulled it out, grabbing it fully with her hand as she pressed it in the lock, holding the psychic paper on the ground. Looking around, she didn't realize that someone was watching her from the other side of the street, hiding in the shadows. Pushing the doors to open the TARDIS, she shut one behind her, once again peeking out of the TARDIS to make sure no one was watching before she shut the last door. Little did she know the person that was watching her was confused at was she was doing inside a police box from England, even more confused on what it was doing in Beacon Hills. That person that was watching her was the one, the only, Scott McCall. who was interested in what she was up to. Wanting to find out more, he pulled out his phone, dialing Stiles' number as his attention snapped to a man walking up to the police box, having the same key that Clara had, pushing it into the keyhole before going inside, shutting the doors. He needed to find out what was inside the box and how two people would fit in there.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter Three-**

"Does this mean that we're leaving Beacon Hills, 'cause I think that I've might of found something." Clara asked as she watched the Doctor pull levers, spin around cranes, push buttons, him stopping on the other side of the controls, on the other side of Clara as he looked at her.

"New plan," He began as his thumb held down a button, waiting for Clara to look back up at him. "You stay here and investigate more while I go back into Beacon Hills' past to look for what supernatural this could be."

"What more investigating can I do? I barely got anything out there and now I have to go back, searching for the supernatural?" Before she decided to carry on her rant, she sighed, calming down as she started to walk towards the door, the psychic paper and the key to the TARDIS in her boot.

"Clara," The Doctor yelled, taking out his sonic from his pocket before he demonstrated how to use it, saying the follow, "Just point and press," as he pointed the sonic at thin air, pressing it as the sound of the sonic went off before he undid it, tossing it to Clara as he said, "Trust me, you'll need it."

Catching it in her right hand, she reached down to put it in her boot, which was feeling like her storage space for the items of the Doctor, before she opened the TARDIS door, stepping out and shutting it before the TARDIS made it's usual sound, disappearing as it went off in time.

"All alone, during 2013, without the Doctor, in Beacon Hills," Clara turned around, sighing before she continued, turning her boot slightly towards the direction she would be going. "I can do this."

Her breath became visible as she stopped at the entrance of the Beacon Hills high school, looking around at the windows and behind her, making sure no one was watching as she pulled out the sonic, pointing it to the lock as she pressed just like the Doctor had told her, hearing it's sound, soon unlocking the door before she pushed inside, putting the sonic back inside her boot. Turning from door to door, room to room, she soon found the principal's office, obviously carrying the files of the students, which she was sure the Doctor might have tried to get to, but was stopped by a teacher or the principal, preventing him from getting to the files.

Taking the sonic back out of her boot, she pressed her hand against the metal filing cabinet as she heard the sonic unlock the drawer, her putting it on the desk next to her, knowing she would need it later, as she opened the drawer. Pulling out the first random file of the day, she read, "Allison Argent."

Going through her record, she found it wasn't that bad compared to others as she put the file back in the drawer, trying to make sure it wasn't misplaced as she pulled out another file, one after another, reaching one that had caught her eye, one that she had heard before- Scott McCall. Slipping out his file, she flipped it open to find his attendance record had dropped from the previous year, his lacrosse skills had reached an impossible level of skills that he hadn't had before, he was often late for classes or he left during the middle of classes, detentions, fights, and the list of impossible and weird situations continued onto three whole pages before something, again, caught her eye, reading aloud, "Scott McCall got into a fight with Jackson Whittemore, wrecking the locker room as many valuable sinks, showers, and others had gotten damaged."

Flipping the page, she finished her reading on Scott, knowing the file would be of some use to the Doctor of them trying to figure out what supernatural was in Beacon Hills. Picking up the sonic, she slowly shut the drawer, making sure everything was just the way it was before she grabbed the file, sonic in hand, walking into the hall to turn to the door. Reaching the door, she went outside before shutting the door quietly, locking it with the sonic before she continued to turn around. Slipping the sonic back in her boot, she clenched the file tightly in her hand, pressing it against her body as she hurried back to the place where the TARDIS would be.

"This better earn me a trip to a non-Earth planet." Clara whispered to herself as she saw the place where the TARDIS used to be, almost reaching it.

Being on the other side of the playground where the TARDIS was next to, she started to hear the sound which made her sigh, knowing that he must have found something as he usually would take a while before he would come back. Gripping the file tighter, she brought her boots across the grass, hearing each step as she got closer to where the TARDIS was starting to appear. Stopping, a growl from behind her made her slowly turn around to see a man, young, but an adult, who had a face that didn't look like a human's, making her look closer. Hearing him snarl, she started to back up as her eyes stared at the creature, him standing on two feet as his fingernails grew into claws and his used-to-be hazel eyes now turned into a deep red color. Hearing the TARDIS still appearing, she made sure that the file was in her hand, everything in order before she started running to the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Clara shouted, her feet running across the field as she saw the TARDIS start to become solid. "Doctor, open the door!"

Hearing the growls of the creature behind her, she started to hear her breath in her ears being mixed in with the beating of her heart and the pounding of her blood. Reaching the TARDIS, she leaned against it, her forehead against the blue door as she took out the key, her hand shaking as she attempted to slip it into the lock, hoping for it to click open. Missing the keyhole, she looked to see the creature getting closer, making her shove the key inside the lock, begging to be let in, but with no sound coming out.

"Please," She whispered, knowing the TARDIS didn't like her as well as it liked the Doctor, but handing over her severed head on a platter with the side dishes being her body parts was unbelievable. "Come on!"

Pounding one hand against the door, she felt the TARDIS fully materialize, it's touch just a bit hot as she dived back for the keyhole, only to miss as the creature was just a few feet from her, him keeping their speed as he jumped off the ground, heading straight for her as she held the key with the file in the same hand, crossing both arms over her as she waited for it to attack her. Instead, one of the TARDIS door's creaked open, a cold hand snatching her from the ground as she was pulled inside the TARDIS, the door shutting as she heard it lock once again, the Doctor's face appearing above her.

"Seems you found the supernatural." He noted, seeing the beast that was pounding on the doors of the TARDIS, trying to get in.

"Aren't you a bit afraid that it'll get inside? No offense, but wood can't hold back a creature like that." She huffed, her breath being taken from her as she dropped the key into her boot, following the Doctor as he smiled, leaving a laugh in answer.

"Haven't I told you? Nothing can get through those doors, and I mean nothing can, unless it's powerful, the TARDIS shield is down, and many more worries. Just to mention, the bigger on the inside box has more than one use." The Doctor said as he snatched the file from her fingertips, going through it as he flipped through each page.

"Scott McCall. Supposedly his behavior has spiked this year." Clara simply said, the Doctor looking back at her as he gave a quick smile.

"Werewolves." He whispered, slamming the file into her chest as he pressed a few buttons, going back to where he was before.


End file.
